Chastity Moore
Chastity Moore Ravenclaw (This Character was adopted by Freja) Aspect In typical Pure-Blood fashion my hair is light, bordering on being a rich goldenrod or a ruddy pale ginger. My eyes, like my mother's, my father's and my brothers, are blue, a pale almost grayish blue. My skin is very light, and slightly freckled from my neck, down my arms and my legs. About Chastity I was born on March 21st in Puddlemere (West Country), to Diana Moore (née MacNair) and Niles Moore, christened Chastity Faith Agnes Moore. I am the baby girl, and the youngest child as such I was very much cherished by my mother and father, always. I was raised in the West Country of England my whole life, the younger sister of Thorstein Alexander Wardell Moore. Unlike my brother I did not display very much or any magical ability until I was able to speak. The servants tasked with tending to my brother and I began to notice my toys hovering very slightly occasionally playing themselves. Thorstein and I have a very loving relationship, he adores his little sister and I idolizes my big brother. He may have been in Slytherin but he has never shown his more ruthless side to me, unless I was in on his plan from the start. This habit of involving me became very natural for the both of us, because of this I have a bit of a wild streak. I am not interested in anything too dangerous, nothing that could get me into trouble or worse yet something that could harm me. My interest is only in harmless fun, something for a girl to blow off a little steam. Learning from my parents and my older brother from a very young age. Thorstein has personally taught me a lot of the spells that I have learned throughout my life. I was and remain highly encouraged to quickly find and become much more skilled in the magical abilities that are best suited to me. Niles, my father expects that much like Thorstein before me, I will also be a prodigy of the Dark Arts. Nothing less than a very strong, natural instinct is the limit of what father will accept. Mother feels differently, and she believes that I will one day become an Animagus much like herself. She previously an made a handful of failed attempt to instruct me, but very quickly becomes frustrated with my lack of progress. I have not been able to muster the same amount of prowess that she once displayed, of course her level of skill had been honed at a more mature age. After I reached age of 11 my acceptance letter arrived from Hogwarts. Needless to say, I was beside myself when I received it and I did not open it for days. All I wanted to do was stare at it. Thorstein convinced me after nearly a week to open it, I have the letter still and Thorstien had it framed. When my brother finally convinced me to open the letter, I let out a very shrill and rather ear piercing shriek. The rare perfect pitch managed to break a few of my mother's favorite monogrammed wine glasses. Thorstein was the one to escort me to Diagon Alley to get my acquire my necessities. Mother had her own ideas about what I would need and how it should look. Had Thorstein not intervened, my wand would have technically been my only say, as it did choose her. At Hogwarts I was sorted into Ravenclaw, which became a great source of shame and disappointment to both my parents and very slightly to my brother, who were all once in Slytherin. Thorstein is still very supportive of, and we remain close. My father and my mother, Niles and Diana are . . . not exactly the same. I was very proud to be in Ravenclaw, I still am proud of my house in general. I know that members of the Moore family were once Ravens but they are also now disowned. I do not care to admit it because of how shallow it makes me sound, I am a bit insecure about my mother and father and their feelings toward me for the first time in my life. I know that my brother loves me, and he always will, but the worry is my mother and father's approval first and foremost. My father disapproves of the fact that although I do very much love DAtDA and Transfiguration lessons, I do not excel greatly in either subject. I love and am quite skilled at both Charms and Herbology, far more skilled in Charm work then the latter. After graduation I went into "business" with my brother. Thorstien makes very bad decisions for himself and at times it would be best if his face were not seen in public. This leaves me, his sweet, and unassuming sister to run the errands he can't. I know that he would never purposely put me in danger and I am more often thought of as his Personal Assistant than his partner in crime. I am not entirely aware of what it is that my brother does, I have made attempts to learn what I have involved myself in. Thorstien has always be clever, and manipulative and thwarts this at every upheaval of curiosity either magically or with, what he knows that I see as his loving brotherly demeanor. Quintessence Calm, considerate, and courageous. I am very smart, and humble enough not brag about it or try to show off. I can be meek or quiet, and unnecessarily gentle at times. I am very hard to make angry but I can turn cold, cruel and violent if I have been pushed hard enough. I am usually very hard-working and optimistic, but I do secretly lack faith in myself due to my placement in Ravenclaw. I am conflicted over the feeling of belonging I received from my housemates and the feeling of abandonment I received from my mother and father. Faith is not something to grasp it is a state to grow into. - Mahatma Ghandi :I know who I am, and all that I am capable of. What I cannot tell you is whether or not I will ever receive the same kind of love and affection I once did before I figured out who I was. Possessions Propinquity Category:Characters Category:Chastity Moore